Vampires Don't Cry
by Rissa Leigh
Summary: Well just a little drabble about Gumball and Marshall Lee. I'm hoping to turn it into something more. Something has happened and most of the people in the land of Ooo have disappeared, Marshall goes out to find where everyone is and what happened. But some things from his past might hold him back.
1. Chapter 1

Ello! Well I saw this incredible pic on Deviantart and it kind of spun me into a thinking frenzy and I'm gonna go ahead and write what comes to mind. First off it's a Gumball and Marshall Lee fic. I guess this is considered AU but I'm not entirely sure. I might not have all the spelling correct, again I'm on wordpad and it doesn't have spell check. Also I'm doing my best to get the information right but if I get something wrong please tell me so I can fix it. I'm researching what I can and all that. Well I guess I'll get on to typing, I'm hoping I can get permission to use the pic I saw as a cover picture I'll have to see :)  
Also, I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or not, it depends on what I'm feeling at the end. Rated T for language, don't like don't read, please review! Another thing, typically I spell BMO like, well BMO but it's easier for me to type it as Beemo when I have to use it a lot.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

Marshall Lee groaned as he sat up and looked around. _What happened? _He thought. It took a lot to injure a vampire king. He didn't remember much from before his unconscious period, he was rocking out to some sweet jams and then suddenly there was a burst of white light, and he woke up hurting.  
Marshall took in his surroundings and was shocked by what he saw. Everything was charred. It looked like a bomb had gone off. He walked around his ruined home and was angered by what he saw. All his prized possessions ruined. He flew up to the upper floor of his house that looks incredibly unstable and search for something he could use. He assumed that this was everywhere and needed to find some others. He grabbed a black backpack that was remotely okay. It had a few holes, and he was pretty sure that when he bought it it wasn't black, but there wasn't much else to use. He floated over to his recording area and found most of his equipment ruined. His guitar, of course, wasn't. It had demonic energies infused into it, it'd take a lot more than some, what he thought must have been, bomb to ruin his instrument.  
He strapped his guitar to his back and floated towards the woods. He didn't pack anything because there wasn't anything red in his house anymore, but he figured that if he found something he'd need somewhere to store it. He looked down on his clothes and found them completely dirty. He groaned a little and just floated on, better start with the tree house and see if Fionna is okay.

"Fionna? Cake? Anybody?" Marshall walked around the tree house and almost winced at his former home's condition. It was almost as bad as his house. He kicked a few things around and stayed about twenty minutes searching for them and calling them but he couldn't find anyone. "Guys? Are you here? If so this isn't cool, something serious has happened."  
"Hello?" Marshall heard a small voice from behind the couch and quickly flew over.  
"Fionna?"  
But he was disappointed, a small, green, game system sat behind the couch. "Hey little dude, where are Fionna and Cake?"  
"I do not know." Beemo replied. Marshall sighed and reached down to grab him.  
"Wanna come with me?"  
"Yes, please." Marshall stuck Beemo on his shoulder and flew out of the tree house.  
"So, do you have any idea what happened?"  
"No, it is like my memory was wiped out, I just remember whiteness."  
"Same here little dude... I guess the only place left to go is the candy kingdom. Great, I almost wish no one was there."

* * *

Okay, well that was just a little trial I guess. Tell me what you think about it, I'm going to upload another chapter tomorrow just because right now I really want to get it up, but I'm really hungry. Please review!  
I promise tomorrow will be longer and better! (That's what she said)

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I just checked out how lazy I am. I mean I wrote two paragraphs and they weren't even that long. But hey, like I said today will be longer, for some reason I get these bursts of ideas when I'm about to eat so I'm waiting for some chicken fingers to bake. I thought about it a lot last night though, I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do here. Hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Oh, another thing, I'll be alternating Beemo's gender each chapter. Because she doesn't really have one I guess? I don't know the specifics, but I'd feel bad calling Beemo it and I love referring to her as a she as well, but there are people who would get mad, I think, so I'm just gonna alternate it.

~*RissaLeigh*~

PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

Marshall Lee floated through that candy kingdom gate and looked around with Beemo sitting on his shoulder. He roamed around the grounds a little to see if he could find any candy people. The candy kingdom was basically the same as the other places he'd been. No one in sight and everything was charred, almost like something blew up. Marshall looked through houses and buildings trying to find at least a sign of life but he didn't see anything.  
"You do not think everyone is dead do you?" Beemo asked, shaking.  
"No, if everyone was dead well.. What I mean is just by looking at everything, if everyone was dead we'd see them. Or at least see a sign of them having been here. But it looks like they might have been captured, then the place was destroyed."  
Beemo gave a little worried sound but said nothing more. Marshall finally decided to explore the castle.  
He dropped to his feet and walked around, lightly grabbing things just in case where he was standing decided to collapse.  
"Yelloo? Gummy you here? Peppermint? Cinnamon Bun?"  
Marshall looked through the rooms on the ground level. He then floated up stairs and stayed in the air this time worried about how sturdy things actually were. He search through Gumball's room, the science lab, common rooms, extra bed room, everywhere. He went onto the balconies and tried looking over the kingdom to see if maybe he missed someone. Finally he went to the very top of the castle and sat on the curve of the roof looking around.  
"I don't know what we're gonna do." Marshall said, his elbows on his knees and each side of his chin in his palms. Beemo leaned against the side of his head and shrugged.  
"I miss Fionna and Cake."  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them. Last time I checked Fionna was pretty good at taking care of herself." Marshall said, nudging her with his finger.  
"I suppose. But we do not even know where to look."  
"I guess the next logical thing to do would be to check the ice kingdom and see if the Ice Queen has anything to do with this."  
"Okay."  
Marshall stood up and stretched himself out. He the returned to the lower levels of the castle, calling out every few minutes to be sure he hadn't missed anyone. As soon as there were about to exit the charred building, they heard a voice.  
"Hello? Is anybody out there?"  
Marshall stopped in his tracks. He listened for the voice again.  
"Hello? I though I heard a voice!"  
"Gumball?" Marshall rushed over to the wall and put his ear on it, he could have sworn this is where he heard the voice. "You in there?" He said again a little louder.  
"Yes! Please, I need you to open this doorway! Look to the painting on the right." Gumball said.  
Marshall looked around and saw a painting, it was a map of the candy kingdom.  
"'Kay," Marshall said, "What now?"  
"Lift that up and press in on the center brick, be sure to hold it in.."  
Marshall pushed the brick in and the wall from where he heard Gumball's voice lifted up and Gumball stepped out. When Marshall let go of the brick the door slammed shut.  
"Thank you very much." The prince said.  
"No problem... Why were you behind a wall?"  
"Well, I was in my secret lab and all of a sudden there was a white light and I woke up trapped. I can see why now, whatever happened must have fried the electronic system of the castle. Lucky that I had that fail safe pulley system or I would have been trapped."  
"More like lucky me and Beemo came along." Marshall said, smugly.  
"I guess so, what happened?"  
"We don't know, we've got a few guesses but our memories are as good as yours, a white light and then waking up to a charred home." Beemo nodded in agreement.  
"Hmm, well what do we do now?"  
"We were going to check the ice kingdom and see if the Ice Queen knows anything. I guess that means you're coming along."  
"Of course, I need to find out what happened to my citizens."  
Marshall grinned and stepped close to Gumball, "That's fine by me," He said, "I could find anything to eat, I can always suck the pink out of that pink face of yours."  
Gumball frowned and gave the vampire a stern look, "I'll be sure you do no such thing."  
Marshall just laughed and floated out the door, "I guess we're going to visit the Ice Queen."

* * *

Well okay, it's not as long as I'd have liked it to be. I might upload some more later, I just like getting it up as soon as I type it though. Man, my new years resolution should be to be less lazy. Actually it was to go on a diet... So much for that, I'm going to change it to uploading more fics. I have had this account for a few years now, but I only became active last year, I've already read fics from it, I just never type anything, I was worried about what people would say. Last year I had a Fullmetal Alchemist fic and my Teen Titans fic. This year I think I'm going to put the Fullmetal one back up and work harder on this. I want to be an author I need to get more invigorated.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


	3. Chapter 3

Ermergerhd guys. Ermergerhd. I saw the new episodes of Adventure Time in my absence and I almost died. It was too awesome. I've decided I can make some time and work on this, although my creative juices aren't as flowy. I'm losing my touch. Also, ACTs are in like two days, so this and maybe another chapter for another story of mine are all I'm doing for now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Please check out some of my stories and review! There's a Teen Titans one shot that I'd love some reviews on!  
Also, the Ice Queen's name is going to be Simone Petrikov, because I don't know her name and that's the best way I could gender bend Simon.  
~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks

* * *

When they reached the Ice Kingdom, not much conversation on the way there, they were both stunned.  
"What happened?" Marshall flew quickly to a melted Ice castle, Beemo hardly able to hold on. "Simone?" He called, looking around behind trees and other places she might be, "SIMONE!" He flew high and higher looking for her but couldn't see a thing, "Where are you?" He screamed loudly and finally flew back down to Gumball.  
Gumball looked stunned and turned to him, "You didn't see her?" He asked.  
"Obviously! If I saw her I would have gone to her!" He snapped. Gumball reeled back slightly and frowned.  
"Look, just because she's not here doesn't mean she dissapeared, she could be anywhere for all we know." He said, "We should just move on and try... There.."  
"What?" Marshall glared at the prince. "No. There are other places we can check, we don't have to go to that place."  
"Look, we've gotten the same results in all our homes, they've been burned and no one was there."  
"We were there! There could be others, I refuse to go there!" Marshall whipped around and got in Gumball's face, "I had been there in centuries, you don't expect me to go now."  
"What choice do we have?!" Gumball threw back, "I mean, in science it's the same, we've come up with the same conclusions, it's time to accept the results and change the controlled substance. Try something new."  
"This isn't some stupid science project," The vampire screamed, "This is a matter of life and death, of priority, of past discretions. I will not go there."  
"YOU WILL." Gumball said, poking Marshall's shoulder. "If you want to find Simone you will. You know that's where the answers were last time so there's no avoiding it, it's the same. It's happening again and we need to fix it before it starts."  
"How can you be so sure?" Marshall asked, finally giving up and sitting on the ground.  
"Because, it's just like the war. If we don't get there, it could turn into something bigger than just missing a few friends."  
"Why were we left?"  
"I don't know, we'll get answers eventually. But I think it's because you're powerful, Beemo isn't a living organism, and I was in my lab, that's all I can think of now."  
"Okay, fine." Marshall stood up and grabbed the Prince's upper arm, "I guess we're going to the city." With that, he bolted into the sky and headed to the place where his nightmares resided.

* * *

I know, it's not much, it's rushed, and it's mostly dialogue, but at the moment ACTs are on my brain. I might edit it later, but I just wanted to give you guys something to know I'm alive.  
Hey, so my Teen Titans story is a billion times better, check it out, seriously, it's way better than this, this was thrown together last second. Review please! Especially if you read the Teen Titans one, because I'd love reviews on it, hint hint!  
~*RissaLeigh*~  
PeaceLoveBandgeeks


End file.
